In recent years, greater importance has been placed on efforts for the purpose of reducing energy consumption. From such a background, LED (Light Emitting Diode) whose power consumption is relatively small has attracted attention as a next-generation light source. LED is small, has a low calorific value, and shows good responsiveness. Therefore, LED is widely used in indoor, outdoor, stationary, and mobile display devices, display lamps, various switches, signaling devices, and optical devices for general illumination.
Conventionally, the wire bonding method has been used to mount the above types of LED on a wiring board. However, the wire bonding method is not suitable for mounting an LED chip on a flexible material such as a flexible board. Thus, various techniques for mounting an LED chip without using the wire bonding method have been proposed.
In such a module, the LED chip is arranged between a pair of light transmissive films on which light transmissive electrodes are formed. In such a module, it is necessary to efficiently supply power to the LED chip while securing light transmissive property and flexibility of the module.